


A Perfect Night

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno uses touches and promises of sex to cajole Vincent into helping him with his grand master-plan. Tseng isn't exactly an unwilling victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Night

His movements were elegant - strong lines and sharp turns. The dark metal of the gun flowed through the air, all black, blurred streaks. With every bullet ejected from the gun, blue-grey smoke tinged the air and the acrid smell of it burned in my nose.  
  
I loved it.  
  
So powerful, so defiant in the face of danger.  
  
His muscles shifted under his immaculate suit, his black hair trailed behind him as he ran. His hair-band had snapped a while earlier, leaving it free to follow the wind's whim. It was truly glorious to watch - just listen to me, it's even making me poetic. Though, most of all it just made me oh so horny.  
  
Running behind him I watched that perfect ass as he moved. His suit was tailored, quite unlike my standard ShinRa issue. It fit him perfectly and I just wanted to feel him up so badly.  
  
Too bad my only role in his life was that of a lowly ShinRa goon at his beck and call. I was planning on changing that, and I had an idea how. It involved the monthly company evening out, a lot of booze and a solid dose of my own, personal, not too unsubstantial charms - meaning my hot ass. And in addition, several crossed fingers and prayers to whatever powers there might be.  
  
It would either get me killed or get me laid. Hopefully the latter.  
  
XOXOX  
  
As soon as I entered the room I knew Lady Luck was with me. Both of them - both my victims if you please - were present. I had reconned with it, the sharpshooter's schedule being quite regular. Every third week or so he showed up around town, always ending up in the same ol' watering-hole with the usual crowd. He might try to appear antisocial, but he still inevitably gravitated towards them. He still kept mostly to himself though, sitting in a corner, sipping on his drink. There was nothing to say about his tastes in liquors, he'd always be drinking top-shelf merchandise. As he was drinking, his eyes followed the others as they laughed and drank. He wanted company, I could tell, but he might not even have realised that himself.  
  
I was going to use that fact, abuse it even. Because I knew something else too: Tseng wanted Vincent. Just as much as I wanted _him_. I saw it in his eyes every time we had to interact with Vincent some way or the other. That burning, longing lust - the same as I felt whenever I watched him - was clear in his eyes. Clear as day.  
  
I was betting everything on Tseng being either the jealous or the kinky type. I was expecting the first, but hoping for the latter.  
  
XOXOX  
  
"Hi there, handsome." I placed my hands on the table's surface in front of Vincent, drawing his attention to me. His eyes slowly lifted, followed the length of my arms and finally made eye-contact. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sneer.  
  
"Turk. What do you want?" Curt as always.  
  
"Nothin' much really. Just a change of scenery, yo. I'm getting sick of staring at the same old faces constantly. And yours is prettier than most, yo." I fell back into my old, familiar speech-patterns and put on my nicest, most honest smile.  
  
"What're you playing at, Turk? You don't know me." His sneer just worsened and he added a scowl to the mix.  
  
"We could see to that, if you'd let me. I can be quite the pleasant company, yo." I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I always did admire ... those guns of yours, yanno."  
  
For a moment his scowl disappeared completely and he looked confused. I chuckled lightly.  
  
"Guns," I continued. "They always did turn me on. Such power, such speed. Such deadliness. And so someone who wields them as perfectly as you is also bound to turn me on." Covert is what the other Turks do - never really was my thing.  
  
He stopped breathing for a moment and seemed ready to fall of his seat. I was pretty sure nobody had told him that to his face before - at least not in a very, very long time. Too bad really, he's one hot piece of ass - at least for someone his age.  
  
I dropped down on the seat opposite him. "Buy me a drink, will ya?"  
  
XOXOX  
  
An hour and much flirting later the ice-front had melted, and Vincent was actually smiling and chatting along with me. There most certainly was something going on between us. My hand had come to rest on his thigh under the table, rubbing gently circles on the warm leather - I always did like leather, such a kinky feel to it. Soft, pliable, warm. Sensual.  
  
It was making me feel a bit hot and bothered.  
  
As was Tseng's glare, drilling into my back. Oh yes, he was watching. Watching me steal his prey away, and he didn't like it, didn't like it at all - which was what I had counted on.  
  
More booze, more talk, more wandering hands, and a whole lot of innuendo later I tired of the game. I decided to let Vincent in on my plans. I leaned over the table, indicating that I wanted to tell him something.  
  
"See Tseng over by the bar?" I whispered in his ear, and he nodded yes. "What kind of expression does he have?"  
  
"He looks pissed." Vincent looked a bit puzzled, probably wondering why I had asked.  
  
"Wanna know why?"  
  
Again he just nodded.  
  
"He's jealous,yo."  
  
"Of who?" Again his eyebrow lifted in question.  
  
"Me. He wants to tap your ass, darlin'. Instead it's me here talking to you, touching you. Because he can't really admit it to himself. Got a stick further up his ass than you can shove your cock."  
  
At first Vincent seemed to freeze up completely in shock - but it only lasted for a moment. Then the corners of his mouth started twitching and in seconds he was outright laughing. It was the first time I had seen it, and it made him look ten times hotter than his usual stone-faced façade. I decided right then and there that one of my new goals in life would be to make him smile as much as possible. Yup. But I had to concentrate on the other one first: to get both him and Tseng in bed with me.  
  
"Not much reverence for your superiors," he stated, still laughing. "I guess things haven't changed much since my time."  
  
"Nope, don't even know what that means. But here's the real issue at hand," I said, deciding to continue being dead honest. "Tseng wants you, but isn't ready to fess up to it. I want him, but he's completely oblivious to the fact. I wouldn't mind having you either, you're one damn fine piece of ass, yo. And you don't seem to mind the attention too much."  
  
I rubbed his thigh again, and he chuckled. I think he actually appreciated my brutal honesty.  
  
"I have a plan, but it all relies on your cooperation. Wanna help me out here?" I continued.  
  
"What does it entail?" Trust a former Turk to be more nosy than anything else.  
  
"I'm relying on the fact that Tseng is a predator, and right now I'm pissing him off majorly by touching what he subconsciously considers his property. That - and a good deal of luck. If we were to, say, walk in to that bathroom over there together, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take him long to follow. I'm a slut, he knows it, and I recon he's gonna try to 'protect' you from my wiles."  
  
Vincent snorted, and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"What's in it for me?" That eyebrow of his lifted again.  
  
"Sex," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Some fun. The pleasure of toying a bit with Tseng. Woulda thought you'd love to play a trick on a Turk any day. Old allies, old enemies, whatever you'd like to call it and all that shit."  
  
Vincent seemed to be considering the offer for a moment, and then he grinned wickedly.  
  
"I'm in. Been way too long since I had some proper fun. But if you tell anyone, ever, there's bullet with your name on it heading your way." There was laughter in his voice, but I feared he actually meant it - so I made a mental note of never telling anyone that deep down Vincent Valentine was a bit of a kinky bastard. Ever.  
  
Together we rose, and headed for the door to the men's bathroom. As we passed Tseng, I winked at him and gave him a wicked grin. Oh yes, it was a challenge - and the only thing that remained was to see if he'd accept it.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Inside the bathroom, I looked around, searching for the perfect spot for what we we're going to do - and there it was. A corner hidden from plain view, but visible in the mirror from a certain angle. I walked over, and Vincent followed close behind me, hands on my hips, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
  
"What now, oh masterful engineer of plans for seduction?"  
  
I liked this silly side Vincent were showing me. I could understand why he preferred to come off as cold and distant, with his history and all, but the fact that there seemed to be more to him than that gave me hope. Hope that my plans would actually work out better than I had thought.  
  
"Now we make it seem real." I turned around so I had my back to the wall. Then I reached for him, grabbed hold of his cape and pulled him closer to me. I wanted his lips on mine.  
  
The kiss wasn't soft and pliable and all that shit; it was rough, all chapped lips and teeth. But it was hot and wet, and it turned me on like hell. My hands dropped to his hips, grabbing hold for dear life. Nope, no way we would have to _pretend_. Vince was hot and fucking _skilled_ , and I started wondering what he had really spent his time doing before calamity hit.  
  
My one hand dropped down to draw lines over the gun-holster resting against his thigh, fingers stroking the gun's grip, feeling the textures, both smooth surfaces and sharp edges. I knew it was quite the impressive weapon, I'd seen it used in battle several times. It'd even been turned on me a couple of times, when I'd misbehaved back in the days before ShinRa's fall. I knew Vincent could probably kill me in seconds if he wanted to - and that was the core of the issue, wasn't it? That kind of power drove me insane with lust - and if I was to have things my way, I'd have both the best shots in town before the night was over.  
  
Because he was watching us then - I could feel it. Tseng. From somewhere in the shadows. He had entered the bathroom with silent grace, the only give-away the silent click from the door's lock. He didn't intend for anyone to disturb, I hazarded.  
  
And we'd give him a show, me and Vincent.  
  
I got Vincent to change places, so that he was the one with his back to the wall, and then I set about getting under his clothes. It took me a while to open the buckles on his cape, but in the end I succeeded. All the leather underneath seemed like it would be fucking impossible to remove, so I settled for loosening it up enough to get my hands underneath, stroking against his skin.  
  
Vincent slipped my jacket of off my shoulders and it landed in a heap on the floor. It didn't matter. His fingers unbuttoning the few buttons that held my shirt closed distracted me from it anyway. I watched as the golden claw worked almost as nimbly as his other hand - I was impressed. A couple of times it did nick the skin underneath though, and I saw another reason I might end up liking it more than I should. It was sharp, nearly razor-sharp. Another one of my little kinks that. Yeah, I like pain. I'm twisted, wrong and broken. And I like myself that way.  
  
I wondered what he though when he noticed the pleased expression on my face as he nicked me with a claw hard enough to draw blood. I stopped wondering when his mouth drew into a sinfully wicked smile. Oh, graces, he really was a kinky bastard - I couldn't have wished for more.  
  
More touching, frantic and speeded, and soon we ended up in enough of a state of undress for things to progress further. We switched places again and after a minimal amount of preparation - I wouldn't allow more, blatantly demanding that he fuck me - he slid into me, hard and fast, driving me up against the wall, my legs around his waist. I yelped - it stung more than a little, but I hadn't expected less, and anyway, the pain soon subsided, giving way for that old, familiar pleasure of having someone fill me up completely.  
  
With Vincent deep in me, I moved closer to him and started to whisper in his ear. Dirty, filthy things to egg him on.  
  
"You like that, having Tseng watch?" I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Shall we ask him to join us then?"  
  
He laughed against my neck, teeth grazing over skin, which made me moan again - and then I looked up, over his shoulder, straight at where I knew Tseng was hiding.  
  
"Come out, come out, boss-man. I know you're there, yo. Stop staring like a filthy perv, and come join us instead."  
  
A slight chuckle drifted over from the shadows and Tseng stalked out from them, hands in his trouser-pockets. He looked completely relaxed, impeccable as always. But when I looked closely I noticed there was a certain restlessness about him.  
  
As he walked closer, I also noticed that his slacks looked a bit tighter than usual. Dear gods, he was hot for us both - I hadn't really expected that. What I had expected was jealousy, anger, anything but blatant lust - but I couldn't say I was anything but pleased. And so I just had to tease.  
  
"Like what you see, Tseng?" As I talked, Vincent threw his head back and pulled out his bandanna, which left his hair free to cascade down his back. Vincent was playing along with my game, and I heard Tseng draw his breath sharply. "Tell us what you want, yo."  
  
He stared intently at Vincent for a moment, then at me.  
  
"Him... And you. You both." His brows drew together in a scowl and he looked confused for a moment. Apparently the thought was new to him.  
  
"Oh, Tseng, don't over-think it. Just do something." I motioned for him to walk the last few feet over to us.  
  
When he got close enough, he touched Vincent's hair, obviously fascinated. His hand twined in it, and he pulled Vincent's head back, exposing his neck to me. Still feeling Vincent inside me, hard and warm, I leaned in and licked along the line of his chin, letting Tseng see how much it pleased me. But I share freely, so I moved away to let Tseng have a taste of Vincent himself.  
  
He leaned in and looked Vincent in the eyes. My involvement in this was already clear, since I'd been the one doing the talking, but Vincent hadn't said a word to Tseng yet. He really doesn't talk much, that one.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Tseng was still staring at Vincent, an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"Yes, Turk." For once Vincent talked. And apparently he decided to express his consent in action too. He let go of my hip, and grabbed a hold of Tseng's tie. Yanking hard, he pulled Tseng into a kiss - just has hard and sinfully wicked as the ones we had shared.  
  
I watched as they battle for the upper hand. Neither gave in, both so proud, so powerful. As the kiss lasted on, I could feel Vincent's cock twitching inside of me, and I realised that it was my time to make a move. The bathroom of a filthy pub really wasn't the most suitable of places for a threesome. Too many ...limbs... involved. We needed to relocate - but in our respective states that would be easier said than done. But I had planned for that. My flat was just some hundred yards from the pub, and I did have something set up for us all there.  
  
Our conditions I could see to as well. While the two others were still kissing, I slid away from Vincent, and dropped to my knees in front of them. Tseng broke the kiss to look down at me, and smirked when he noticed what I was doing. I reached for his belt-buckle and opened it quickly, pulling down the zip in his slacks in the same go. He wasn't wearing underwear, and soon his slacks started sliding off of his hips. I placed my hand on his cock, and it twitched under my touch, most likely in anticipation. Vincent's cock was already free from his trousers, and I reached for it with my other hand. Feeling both of them in my grip, I started to stroke them in unison. Above me they returned to their kiss, both twining a hand in my hair, behind my neck.  
  
I leaned in, and licked Tseng's cock from base to head, before slipping the head between my lips. I could feel him stiffen, his muscles tensing. But then Vincent's hand started sliding up from his hip, up under Tseng's shirt. Tseng leaned into Vincent's touch, deepening the kiss and left me to concentrate on their cocks.  
  
It didn't take long before I heard them both panting heavily, moans intermingled with their kisses. Both tensed up, and in the end Vincent was the first to succumb to my touches, lacing my hand with streaks of warm come. Tseng followed suit right behind, and I drank it all down, revelling in the taste of the man I had been lusting after for so long. Even if the night had ended there, it would have be enough for me, I thought, and a wicked smile graced my lips as I licked them languidly.  
  
In the end I stood up, and drew a deep breath. I willed my erection to subside, even the slightest bit would be enough - I just had to be able to walk from there to my flat with my brain still working.  
  
We all dressed and straighten our clothes as best we could, and after a moment I beckoned the two others to follow, which they did without further word. I suspect we all knew there was more to gain from each other's company that night.  
  
XOXOX  
  
At my door I stopped to pull the key-chain from my pocket, hand shaking slightly. I managed to get the lock open, and we stalked into my dimly lit quarters. The lights were turned down low on purpose, providing an atmosphere suitable for the night's continued entertainment. Tseng and Vincent walked in together and looked around the room. Tseng had been there several times before, often to haul me out of bed when I'd slept in, most likely hungover and having forgotten about work - but I don't think he had ever actually taken the time to look around.  
  
Vincent just gazed around curiously. Again, he wasn't really talking much, but I was more than happy to just watch him interact with Tseng without a word. And they were really interacting, gently brushing against each other as they moved through the room - on tip-toes, no one really sure what to do next. It seemed I would have to be the one to make the next move.  
  
I walked over to Vincent and by his side I simply reached for his hand, guiding him towards the bedroom. Tseng followed automatically, not wanting to be left behind, I supposed.  
  
Inside the room several lights filled the room with a soft, orange glow - almost candlelight-like. I had gone for that effect on purpose, wanting the room to seem friendly and warm. Too often my romps with other men took the form of quick fucks in dark alleys, and I had wanted this to be completely different, to provide me with a memory I could appreciate in hindsight. The best fuck of my life, in short.  
  
I started shrugging my jacket off again, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Deft fingers quickly unbuttoned the shirt and it soon joined the jacket on the floor, leaving my upper body exposed to the chilled air. That would have to be remedied - the room was far too cold for us to really enjoy ourselves, so I walked over to the wall and turned up the thermostat.  
  
Then I turned back to the two others, giving them the once-over. They looked fairly rumpled after the bout in the bathroom, but nothing close to what I must have looked like - this was Vincent and Tseng after all. The cape hid most of Vincent's form, and Tseng's suit was hard to ever mess up - even blood seemed to shy away from it, usually ending up splatted all over his face. And damned if Tseng didn't look fucking hot with blood covering his face. Call it a perk of the job, being able to see him whenever he looked like that - all cold killer mode. Now he just looked like the wind had moved some few strands out of their place, draping them around his face. It looked ... sweet.  
  
I started wondering what they would do next, and Vincent seemed to take the hint - he was the first one to move. His hands came up to the buckles on his cape, quickly making away with them, dropping the cape in the same pile as my own clothes. It left him standing in front of us dressed only in his leathers. And oh, those leathers - they looked so damned perfect on him. Hot and awesome. Like some God of kink. It made me want to purr out loud.  
  
His hands started toying with the buckles on the leather-outfit, pulling it open and away from him. As the leather loosened, I caught minute glimpses of pale, pale skin - and I know Tseng did too. At least I would say he did judging from the way his breath caught in his throat. He must've liked what he saw, and I really couldn't blame him.  
  
In the end Vincent managed to remove his clothing and was left standing naked in front of us - and a glorious sight it was indeed - his body hard and sinewy from years of fighting, years of battle. Scars, both faded and fairly new marred his skin, but didn't detract from his allure - they told of his power and the life he had led. I wondered how many had been caused by that bitch Hojo. Or if I had caused any of them; somehow I wished I had so I could claim I had marked him. I would have to ask at some point.  
  
Slowly, I slinked over to him - determined to give Tseng even more of a show; and Vincent didn't seem to mind. As soon as I got close enough, he reached for me, his hands closing around my upper arms, pulling me flush against him, skin against skin - his chilled against my warm. Closing the last of the distance between us, his lips felt warm as they drew over mine. His hands drifted down my back to settle on my ass, kneading it gently.  
  
Standing that close to each other, inevitably our erections brushed against each other and for the first time that evening Vincent freely sounded what he felt - in the form of a soft drawn-out moan in my ear. It must've reached Tseng too, since I suddenly felt him slide up behind me, pressing against me. He had lost his jacket and shirt on the way over, so his naked skin felt warm against my back. It looked like he understood the rules of the game. For a game it was - a well planned act. And I was the one setting the rules. So I leaned into Tseng, tilting my head up so I could rub my cheek against his chin.  
  
"You want to kiss him, don't you?" I purred, while I nuzzled against him. "Well, I found him first, so I'll be the one setting the ground rules."  
  
In front of me Vincent chuckled heartily and bent down to lap at my nipples - which made me arch against him and lean heavier against Tseng at the same time.  
  
"Isn't that right, Valentine?" My hand tangled in his hair and pulled his head away from me for long enough for him to smile wickedly up at us. Before answering, he used to opportunity to pull down my trousers, so I could step out of them.  
  
"True. For today, that is." Vincent was teasing me, and I snickered.  
  
I guess Tseng scowled behind me, because Vincent chuckled again and straightened up. Pushing against me, he reached a hand over my shoulder and behind me, grabbed Tseng by the hair and pulled him into a hot kiss. When it broke, he gave me a sideways look, still smiling.  
  
"But we can't leave him out of the fun for too long, now can we? That would be cruel."  
  
I laughed in response, happy as long as I had the attention of both of them, their hands on my skin even as they kissed each other.  
  
Having a moment to think while watching them, I considered the question of how the sex was going to happen. I would bottom, no big surprise there. But both of the other two seemed to be more of the dominant type, so how they were going to sort that out was still an unanswered question. In the end, I supposed they would surprise me. Or start arguing about who's topping who - they're both alpha dogs enough for me being able to imagine that happening. If they did I was going to have to thwack them both.  
  
I decided to get things going again, so I placed a palm against Vincent's chest and pushed him towards the bed. Tseng followed automatically, as Vincent still had his hand firmly entwined in Tseng's hair. When Vincent's calves hit the edge of the bed, he sat down abruptly, pulling us all down to land in a tangled heap. While we were trying to untangle and pull ourself up on the bed properly, Vincent gave me another one of those deliciously wicked smiles, tilting his head towards Tseng and his state of semi-dress.  
  
"Don't you think he's still wearing too much clothing?"  
  
I nodded, and together we crawled up along Tseng's sides, where four hands started to unbutton and unzip his slacks, pulling it down. As his erection came free off the fabric, I saw Vincent lick his lips - apparently he had quite the predatory instinct too. I hadn't really expected less from a fighter of Vincent's calibre.  
  
Tseng stared down at us both, eyes wider than usual and a flushed tinge to his cheeks. I, so used to see him perfectly controlled and immaculate, just had to smile. If I had know undressing him was what it would take to get him to show some emotion, I woulda done so much earlier.  
  
The slacks were thrown away into a corner and promptly forgotten about. Me and Vincent shared another heated gaze: in unison we leaned in to run our tongues along Tseng's length, from base to tip, both looking up to measure his response. His jaw dropped open, and he quickly started panting again, even though I had just gotten him off in the pub's bathroom. Not in my wildest dreams had I though Tseng would be this responsive to physical touches. But I wasn't about to start complaining, instead I concentrated on what I was doing, licking and mouthing along the length of Tseng's cock.  
  
Soon he started bucking under our combined attention, and after a last lick Vincent hauled himself up to Tseng's level and leaned in to whisper something in his ear I couldn't make out. Judging from Tseng's expression it had been something filthy and hot. I did catch the slight nod Tseng gave Vincent though, and smirked - apparently they had come to an agreement about something. After a heated kiss shared between them Vincent moved back down to my level again.  
  
With a hand stroking Tseng's erection languidly, I watched Vincent's move, wondering what the two men had decided between themselves.  
  
"Turn around, let him get you off," he whispered in my ear, licking along the shell of my ear, drawing a moan from me. I know I said that I was the one supposed to be setting the rules for this tryst, but Vincent was a difficult man to argue with, at least when what he said made so much sense.  
  
I turned, so that I was on my hands and knees over Tseng, facing Vincent. I felt Tseng's hands stroke over my skin and his warm breath on my cock. Then heat and wetness surrounded me, and I moaned again, still grinning like a madman. Finally some relief for me too, I was so hard it nearly hurt.  
  
Vincent leaned in and drew his lips over mine in a quick, sloppy kiss, before continuing up the line of my chin to my ear. There he licked along the shell of it again, nibbling gently.  
  
"Got any lube?"  
  
"Stand beside the bed, top drawer."  
  
Vincent slid off the bed and stalked over to the small table, withdrawing a bottle of clear liquid from it before returning to the same spot he had occupied moments earlier. The way his hips swayed as he walked was made my cock throb.  
  
Vincent settled between Tseng's legs, pushing them apart slightly. Then he opened the bottle and drizzled some of the clear, slick liquid in his hand. When I realised where his hand was headed, my breath hitched in my throat. Vincent was intent on fucking Tseng. God-damned, the mental image it gave me was enough to make me shudder in the best of ways.  
  
I watched intently as he slipped first one, then two fingers past Tseng's entrance, and noticed how Tseng's tongue and mouth on me stilled and how he drew his breath shakily around my cock. Apparently he liked what Vincent and I was treating him to. I wiggled slightly, wanting more of his touches, and somehow Tseng got Vincent to hand him the lube.  
  
When I felt slick fingers probe against my entrance, the madman's grin returned. I loved how the night was progressing. I pushed back, taking two fingers at once. Having already had Vincent in me, it wasn't much of a challenge, and anyhow, I did enjoy the slight sting of it. As his fingers stretched me, I decided to pay a bit more attention to his cock, wrapping my mouth around the head, licking along the slit, tasting him properly this time - salty and musky. Hot.  
  
Tseng twitched and bucked under me, probably finding it difficult to concentrate on stretching me with all the sensations provided me and Vincent provided him with.  
  
In the end I decided it was time to get on with things, so I moved away from them both - only to settle on my hands and knees, wriggling my ass at them. I looked back over my shoulder, giving them both the most smouldering look I could muster. Vincent grinned, and let go of Tseng for a moment.  
  
"Take him." Vincent pointed at me, ushering Tseng towards me. Tseng got up and moved to settle on his knees behind me. I woulda though there would be at least a slight hesitation in his touches, but there was none. His hands settled on my hips and he rubbed his cock slowly against my cleft a couple of times. Vincent handed him the bottle of lube and Tseng drizzled some over his cock, slicking it up properly. After a couple more rubs against me, he grabbed his cock and positioned it against my entrance, pushing in slowly, all the way to the hilt. I threw my head back, nearly mewling, revelling in the feeling of being filled up, stretched to the limit.  
  
Completely sheathed in me, Tseng stilled, waiting for Vincent to make his move - and Vincent didn't hesitate long. He positioned himself behind Tseng, pushing his torso down against my back to ease the process. Quickly he slicked himself up and slid into Tseng, in much a repetition of what Tseng had done to me.  
  
As we started to move together, I could feel Tseng's luscious hair slide every way over and along my back, a purely sensual sensation in addition to everything else. I decided right that moment that I might have a fetish for long, dark hair brushing against my skin. I wished I could feel Vincent's too, but that would be Tseng's prerogative this time around. I settled for feeling Tseng both inside me and against my skin.  
  
All of us moved together, the air filling with the scent of sex, and soft moans and sighs. My skin slicked with sweat and Tseng's hands were searching for purchase along my hips and sides with nearly bruising force. My arms started buckling under me, and I fell forward, my torso pressed into the mattress. I twisted my head to the side, and from the corner of my eye I watched Tseng and Vincent as they moved in unison. It was one of most the provocatively carnal things I had ever seen, both had their dark hair plastered to slick skin, eyes lidded and mouths half open as they breathed raggedly. One of Vincent's hands was tangled in Tseng's hair, pulling his head back to allow Vincent room to lick and bite along the line of his neck. Vincent's other hand was playing across Tseng's torso, playing over his nipples. Tseng's hands were firmly settled on my hips, aiding him in his sharp thrusts.  
  
Vincent seemed to notice my eyes on them and the hand that had been playing along Tseng's chest dropped down to rest on my ass. It made me feel wanted, more than anything else he had done - having the powerful leader of the Turks under his will, he still took the time to acknowledge my presence. It was enough to drive me mad with lust and I started to push back against Tseng, harder and harder. I wanted more, just **more**. Tseng seemed to take the hint and slipped one hand around me to wrap around my cock, giving me just what I had wanted - more friction. Vincent pushed Tseng forward until he was flush against my back again, making it easier for Tseng to jerk me off. Then Vincent's hands came to rest on Tseng's hips again and the tempo of our movements seemed to speed up, becoming almost frantic in their intensity.  
  
In the end I was the first one to give in, as I was the only one who hadn't gotten off earlier. Being filled so completely by Tseng, feeling his hand on my cock, watching him and Vincent move together perfectly was just all that my senses could handle; so when Tseng's cock rubbed over my prostate, it simply became too much. Too perfect. Pleasure rushed through me as a white, searing wave, setting fire to every nerve pathway in my body, making me close my eyes hard in near-pain. With a shriek I came hard in Tseng's hand, writhing and shaking, muscles contracting around his cock sheathed deep in me. Breathing raggedly, I hid my face in the mattress, trying to calm down, still feeling Tseng push into me fervently. It was too much and I pulled away quickly, flipping around to sit with my legs crossed in front of him and Vincent. I wanted to watch them finish together.  
  
Vincent caught on quickly and wrapped one hand around Tseng's waist to keep him upright, while the other dropped to wrap around Tseng's cock, jerking him off with sharp flicks of the wrist. Tseng threw his head back, the perfect image of total abandon - and in doing so he allowed Vincent access to his neck again, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin. If anyone else had seen Vincent right then, it would only have reinforced the slightly vampish impression he liked to give off. They moved in unison, gloriously, sensuously, lascivious. Two scarred warriors, powerful and sleek. Predatory.  
  
From where I sat I could study them both in detail, and my eyes landed on the nasty scar on Tseng's midriff - the one left by Masamune. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers gently over it, watching Tseng's face for a reaction. And damned if I didn't get one - his half-closed eyes flew up in surprise, and he _moaned_. Wanting to hear it again, I leaned in and licked along the scar and dropped a hand to join with Vincent's on Tseng's cock. The reaction was immediate - Tseng's hands landed on my shoulders, gripping hard, fingers digging into flesh and bone. His whole body stiffened and his head threw back so hard it smacked against Vincent's shoulder. I could even hear the resounding _'thud'_. He came hard and fast in mine and Vincent's joined hands, some of his come trailing down my chest.  
  
Locking eyes with Vincent I drew a finger through it, lifting it to my mouth and licked it clean, all the while watching how the remnants of Tseng's orgasm pulled Vincent along, shoving him over the edge. Hard. He bit down on Tseng's neck in seriousness, his whole body shaking. Together they fell forward, Vincent slipping from Tseng and to the side at the last moment, keeping them both from landing on top of me.  
  
Again we lay in a tangled heap on the bed, all breathing heavily. Silent.  
  
I didn't talk, didn't want to say anything stupid. I had finally gotten what I wanted, and I felt like doing it again. And again. I feared that if I spoke, the moment would be over and they would both disappear out of my life. And bed.  
  
In the end, Tseng was actually the first one to break the silence. Turning toward me, he grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Reno, Reno... I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"I only had you in me," I quipped quickly, grinning back, hoping this meant he didn't have any regrets.  
  
Ha laughed heartily, before continuing.  
  
"I meant the potential for this kind of presupposed manipulation. But you know, if you wanted me that much, you could've just told me." Ah, so he had figured out my little scheme.  
  
"Bah! You only had eyes for him," I said, pointing to Vincent.  
  
"Can you really blame me?" He let his eyes roam over Vincent's naked, sweaty form, making the marksman chuckle. "But you aren't bad looking yourself, solider. And I do not mind being sharing."  
  
Oh, that was it, just the fucking thing I needed to hear. The way he had worded himself said everything - he wanted both of us.  
  
"You two deciding on things on your own, forgetting about me?" Vincent's voice was sultry, and I realised that because he didn't talk much, it sounded so much better when he did. The slight shock of hearing his deep, pleasant voice never failed to send a spike of pleasure to my cock.  
  
"Nope," we answered in unison.  
  
"Too damn smokin' hot to forget about," I added. "Fuck **me** next time? I know you want to."  
  
He laughed again, but moved so that he was draped over Tseng's chest, looking straight at me.  
  
"You're pretty sure about yourself, aren't you, Turk? What if I said no?"  
  
"You ain't gonna," I relied confidently and stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
"I suppose I 'ain't'," he answered, mimicking me.  
  
Tseng cut in again, laughter in his voice.  
  
"So we're agreed, this is something to be repeated?"  
  
"Yup!" I answered gleefully.  
  
"Indeed." Vincent's answer was more suitable for his ice-prince self.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Lying between two warm bodies, their hands slung over my hip, I smiled.  
  
It had been a perfect night indeed.  
  
XXXFINXXX


End file.
